


Doctor Keegan, Cast Removal, and a Discussion About Fear

by BorrowedBlueBox



Series: Home Is Where My Family Is [25]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, References to Panic Attacks, talks about the double event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4201260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorrowedBlueBox/pseuds/BorrowedBlueBox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cheung gets his cast taken off, Keegan learns more about the Double Event and how to remove a cast.</p><p>Follow up to "Basketball and First Aid" so if you haven't read that one, I suggest you read it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Keegan, Cast Removal, and a Discussion About Fear

**Author's Note:**

> **I put references to panic attacks in the tags because Cheung talks a little about PTSD, panic/anxiety attacks, and fear. Even though it may not be in death or triggering, know what sets you off and read at your discretion.**
> 
> So this started out sweet and it grew to be tooth rotting sweet and then some angst appeared but it does end happily! 
> 
> Beta’d, however, if you see any mistakes please let me know and I’ll fix them right away.
> 
> Constructive criticism is accepted but please no negativity. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Pacific Rim. The only thing I own is a computer, internet connection, insomnia, and an account.

“Daddy, Papa, Cheung is getting his cast taken off tomorrow afternoon and I want to go watch. Can I, please?” Keegan asked her fathers over dinner.

“Let us think about it, okay?” Chuck said, wide eyed. Raleigh nodded with equally wide eyes.

“Okay!” Keegan chirped and smiled before going back to her dinner.

“So, that was weird. Well, okay, not really considering it’s Keegan but still…” Chuck brought up later that night as Chuck and Raleigh climbed into bed.

“Yeah. What do you think we should do?” Raleigh asked.

“She’s been taking care of Cheung all these weeks and has learned a lot. These are the things she wants to learn, I say sure.” Chuck said.

“Yeah, you’re right. Besides it’s not a huge procedure or anything, they’re just cutting off the cast.” Raleigh added. Chuck nodded in agreement.

“So it’s settled. She goes.” Chuck said and Raleigh nodded his affirmation.

“You’re falling asleep on me, old man.” Chuck joked.

“I’m tired from work.” Raleigh yawned.

“Go to bed, babe.” Chuck said as Raleigh began to fall asleep.

Chuck had quietly left the bedroom the next morning, trying to give Raleigh some more sleep. He and Keegan had tiptoed to the kitchen and played the ‘who can be more quiet’ game during breakfast. It wasn’t until one in the afternoon when the Wei triplets arrived to pick up Keegan, that Raleigh had woken up and was stumbling to the kitchen where the triplets were with Chuck and Keegan. 

“Good morning, Alaskan Sunshine.” Jin jokingly greeted Raleigh. 

Raleigh flipped off Jin as Cheung covered Keegan’s eyes as the other adults laughed.

“Well, it was good to see you so full of life and all that, Raleigh but we’ve got a cast to have removed! We should go so we’re not late.” Hu said and chuckled as Raleigh once again flipped the bird, Cheung covering Keegan’s eyes again.

“Alright, greatest nurse ever, it’s time to get this hunk of plaster off of my leg!” Cheung said and stood up quickly, wavering from the speed he got up at. Keegan helping him to stand up and not tip over. 

“Yeah! Let’s blow this popsicle stand!” Keegan cheered and the four said their goodbyes.

Keegan helped Cheung walk and get in and out of the car the entire trip. 

“We have to make sure you’re safely buckled in or you could get hurt even more.” Keegan informed Cheung as she buckled his seat belt and then sat down next to him, buckling her seat belt as well.

“What would I do without you, Doctor Keegan?” Cheung smiled at Keegan. Keegan smiled at Cheung.

When they’d parked in the parking lot of the hospital where their doctor was, Keegan jumped out and ran around to Cheung’s side of the car and helped him out. 

“You spoil him, Doctor Keegan.” Hu spoke as the four of them made their way to the entrance.

“Someone’s gotta take care of him!” Keegan laughed.

Keegan and Cheung made their way to the waiting room chairs while Jin and Hu went to check Cheung in.

“Hey, look Keegan. The receptionist gave me some assorted medical pamphlets!” Hu said as he and Jin made their way towards the two.

Hu gave the pamphlets to Keegan and sat down to wait. They ended up waiting fifteen minutes before the nurse came to get Cheung.

“You’ll have to wait here.” The nurse said to Jin, Hu, and Keegan.

“Not gonna happen, miss. Those are my brothers and my niece.” Cheung spoke before Jin and Hu could get upset.

“Okay well one of you at least needs to stay with the little girl.” The nurse sighed.

“Nope! I’m coming with! I have to make sure my patient is okay! Plus, I want to know how you remove casts!” Keegan said and moved to stand next to Cheung.

“This is Keegan, she’s been looking after me all these months. You might as well just take us the room, you’re not going to win in an argument with three former jaeger pilots and the daughter of two jaeger pilots. Trust me on this.” Cheung told the nurse, resulting in Hu, Jin, and Keegan nodding and humming in agreement.

“Fine. This way. If you get in the way though, we will have to ask you to leave.” The nurse sighed and guided them towards the room.

The nurse checked Cheung’s vitals, Keegan right next to him watching everything she did and making notes in a notebook she’d brought with her.

“Okay, the doctor should be with you shortly.” The nurse said and fled the room, Cheung didn’t blame her, they were pretty crazy.

“Hello again.” The doctor said as he greeted the four of them.

“Small talk is not necessary right now. I want this thing off, please.” Cheung said, losing his patience. Keegan laughed and grabbed his hand, preventing him from scratching.

“He’s willing to let two Russian former prison guards cut off his cast. They have no medical experience with casts and would probably take his leg off. So it’s best for my patient that he get his cast off as soon as possible.” Keegan explained to the doctor who laughed and nodded. 

“Alright, fair enough. Let’s do it.” The doctor said.

The doctor and a nurse who had come in walked them through the steps as they began to remove his cast. The doctor explaining to Keegan what the tools were and why they used the saw they used. He even let Keegan hold the cast spreaders so she could see them up close.

When they’d finished removing the cast, the doctor told the Weis and Keegan what to expect and do afterwards to help the leg finish healing.

“More bed rest? Aw man.” Cheung complained as he hobbled with his crutches out of the hospital, Keegan helping him the whole time.

“Don’t worry! I will take care of you!” Keegan assured Cheung.

“It’s only for a couple of days. Your muscles have weakened, they’re not strong enough for you to move around without your crutches.” Hu said, trying to make his brother feel better.

“Besides, you’ve got a great doctor to look after you.” Jin said as he and Keegan helped Cheung into the back of the car.

“I guess you’re right. Thank you all. Especially you, Keegan.” Cheung said and Keegan nodded. Hu pulled out of the parking lot, Jin put on ‘Stayin’ Alive’ at Keegan’s request. 

“It has about 104 beats per minute! Along with ‘Another One Bites The Dust’ it’s great to do CPR with!” Keegan had informed the triplets.

They ended up listening to the Queen song after the Bee Gees song.

The four made their way back to the Wei triplets’ place so Cheung could shower and clean his leg.

Hu sat in the bathroom with Cheung as the latter showered just in case he was needed. Keegan sat outside the bathroom door talking to Cheung and Hu the whole time. Jin was doing laundry, Keegan had passed on helping so she could take care of her patient.

Once Cheung was done in the shower and dressed, he and Cheung made their way out, Keegan matching her strides to Cheung’s and directing him towards the couch to sit down and put his leg up.

“I’m not going swimming. You can’t make me.” Cheung told one of his copilots when Hu and Keegan had brought up the exercises the doctor had recommended. 

“Cheung, you’ll be in a shallow end of a pool, a lifeguard will be there.” Hu argued.

“Are you going to be in the pool?” Cheung asked.

“I don’t need to be in the pool.” Hu replied.

“Over my dead body will I get in the pool!” Cheung spat. Hu sighed angrily and stood up to go to get Jin to help convince their brother to do the water exercise.

“Cheung, it’ll be okay.” Keegan said and looked at Cheung who had his head in his hands.

“I don’t want to.” Cheung said, voice breaking.

The Wei triplets had come back from the War with a severe fear of open water, pools included. It had taken them a long time to learn how to shower without a panic attack.

“What did your parents or Herc tell you about the Double Event?” Cheung asked Keegan.

“Crimson Typhoon, Cherno Alpha, and Striker Eureka were overpowered by Otachi and Leatherback. Daddy and Aunt Mako came to help in Gypsy Danger.” Keegan said.

“Crimson Typhoon was destroyed. We were lucky we didn’t drown or die at all. We, along with the Russians, were badly injured. Sasha was nearly---“ Cheung trailed off, shaking his head.

“When traumatic things happen to people, they tend to develop fears relating to the events. The three of us, I can’t speak for the Russians, developed a fear of water, open water that is. That’s pools, oceans, beaches, baths, shit even the rain scares me some days.” Cheung said, Keegan listening intently, not scolding him for swearing.

“I thought I had died. I woke up in the Med Bay and thought it was Hell, or Heaven, not sure. I was on some heavy pain medications. Since that day, I’ve been terrified of open water. You don’t want to know how long it took for me to learn how to shower without having a panic attack.” Cheung sighed.

“Papa’s afraid of loud noises and explosions.” Keegan said quietly. Cheung nodded.

“The War messed a lot of us up, if you were lucky to make it out alive, that is.” Cheung said.

“I’m sorry, this is inappropriate to tell a six year old, I’m sure of it.” Cheung apologized.

“Tell me. I want to know.” Keegan said and squeezed Cheung’s hand.

“There’s not much left to say. I can’t get in the pool, Keegan, I just can’t.” Cheung said.

“Then we’ll find another way. I promise, Cheung. I won’t make you do anything you can’t do.” Keegan promised the shaking Chinese jaeger pilot.

“I’m not joking when I say you’re the best. I hope you know that.” Cheung said and smiled at Keegan, pulling her closer into his side and hugging her tightly.

“Thank you.” She said and hugged him back.

“I’ll be right back. Holler if you need me.” She said after a bit and got up to find Hu and Jin.

“We’re going to buy a stationary exercise bicycle. It’s another way to exercise and fix the weakened muscles.” Jin said before Keegan could say anything.

“Good. No water.” Keegan said with an air of finality and turned around to go back to Cheung. Hu and Jin smiling at the six year old who was more in charge than any of the triplets. 

“How’d we end up selling our hearts and souls to a spitfire of a six year old girl?” Jin asked Hu.

“No idea but I’m not really complaining.” Hu replied and Jin nodded.

“They’re going to buy a bike and I will supervise. There will be no open water.” Keegan told Cheung as she sat next to him.

“You beat some sense into them?” Cheung joked.

“No, no violence was needed. I simply told them no water.” Keegan informed Cheung.

“Remind me to call you if I ever need someone to negotiate something because damn Keegan.” Cheung whistled.

“No swearing.” Keegan scolded and Cheung apologized.

Hu and Jin joined them after a bit with a laptop and a page full of different exercise bikes on it. The triplets and Keegan looked at the selection and debated over which one to get, eventually deciding to check out some in stores first. They planned to do that the next day.

“It’s time to take our doctor home, guys.” Hu said and held his phone up, showing the time.

The four gathered Keegan’s stuff, putting it back in her backpack and making their way to their car. Keegan helping Cheung and sitting next to him in the car.

Hu drove the four of them back to the Becket-Hansen home. The four let themselves into the house using Keegan’s key.

“We’re back!” Keegan called out as she hung her jacket and Cheung’s up before helping Cheung towards the dining table to sit down.

“Hey, how’d it go?” Chuck asked from where he was cooking in the kitchen. Raleigh was at a meeting for the next project he was working on.

“Are you making a stir fry? Oh hell, Aussie, move over.” Jin said and took over Chuck’s task of cooking.

“Just be glad I’m not making you eat fake Chinese from some corporate restaurant.” Chuck growled and pointed a knife at Jin before he began cutting fruit for a fruit salad.

“Hu, make yourself useful, there’s a green salad that needs to be put together.” Chuck nodded towards the fridge.

“It went really well, Papa. Cheung is going to make a complete recovery!” Keegan informed her father.

“Yeah, I’ll be good as new, all thanks to Keegan.” Cheung said and smiled at Keegan.

“Good.” Chuck said and Keegan began to tell Chuck about the process. Chuck nodding along, knowing full well what happens with broken legs. When they’d pulled Chuck out of the escape pod he was a walking list of injuries. He’d broken his leg, arm, and dislocated his shoulder, he knew full well what Cheung was going through.

After a bit they heard a car pull into the driveway, signaling Raleigh’s arrival home.

“Daddy’s home!” Keegan said excitedly and ran to meet Raleigh at the door.

“Hey, Keegan!” Raleigh managed to get out before Keegan began telling Raleigh all about the doctor appointment.

“Just a head’s up, I kind of talked about the Double Event with Keegan. I didn’t really go into specifics, I just needed to explain and justify my fear of open water to her.” Cheung whispered to Raleigh as Raleigh gave Cheung a hug. Raleigh nodded.

“So you’ve been taking good care of Cheung, I take it?” Raleigh asked Keegan which resulted into Keegan telling Raleigh more about her caretaking of Cheung.

“Okay no in depth medical talk over dinner. Raleigh go wash your hands, we’re about eat.” Chuck said as he, Hu, and Jin brought over the food. Raleigh saluted and made his way to the kitchen, giving Chuck a kiss as he passed him.

The six of them talked about work and school while eating.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, doc!” Cheung bid farewell to Keegan after she’d finished buckling him into his seat in the car.

“We’ll pick her up at seven. We’ve got stationary bikes to look at.” Hu informed Raleigh and Chuck before making his way to the car where Jin was sitting in the passenger seat, turned to the back to talk with Cheung. Keegan was walking back to the house, giving Hu a hug and waving from the porch as the triplets pulled out of the driveway.

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T POSTED ANYTHING IN FOREVER!! Please don't stone me! Life got really hectic and depression tried to kick me in the ass (I kicked back) and I wasn't able to write anything. I couldn't even use my pent up angst for a future story for this fic. However, worry not, I have two more already written up and one more in progress for this. My mom wasn't able to read the other two because they're long at it was 4 AM when she edited them. Just know that I haven't abandoned this!
> 
> Thank you for all the support! <3


End file.
